Love at First Fright
by Mute Liar
Summary: Jaune is charmed by three lovely girls. One's mature and forward, the other has a temper with a tender side, and the last has her own unique beauty. It's a shame that no one else can see them. Because they're ghosts. And as the only one who can see them, he's bound to face some new feelings. Some wholesome, some embarrassing, but meaningful nonetheless.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune had to be going crazy. Sure, the antics of hormonal teenagers with superpowers were bound to make any normal guy go mad, but Jaune had to draw the line somewhere! He had been in an epic food fight, watched his friends battle some sort of robot on the news; he even lost a game of chess to a dog! He still believed Zwei somehow cheated...

Yet that's not what's ailing him this time. It was the odd trio of girls that were floating around him and his friends in the cafeteria. The problem? Nobody was acknowledging them!

One of them was merely a few inches from his face as he scooped up some mashed potatoes and fed himself. His hand went through her as if she were... a ghost or something.

"I could've sworn he reacted to me..." The girl had white hair similar to Weiss. Yet it was only long enough to reach her shoulders. She apparently had no qualms about invading his personal space, but he sure did. She tilted her head and stared into his eyes with her violet ones. He desperately did his best to not scream out or panic over how a cute, and possibly dead girl was right in his face.

"Well he's not," another one said flatly. "Just because he can't see you doesn't mean I can't. Could you stop staring at him like a freak, Lily?"

"Shut up, Nicole!" she spat. "B-Besides, it's not like I'm the one that stares at him while he sleeps!" The one that went by Nicole appeared to have stammered. Jaune struggled to keep himself contained by the information he'd wished he never learned. Some ghost girl watches him sleep...? Who knows what else she's been watching him do? By the gods... does she know about his guilty pleasure!?

Nicole brushed her brown bangs aside and huffed. "Like I've said, I only wanted a good look at him that one time because he looked familiar, that's all." She spun her head and floated above him. "Celia, throw me a bone here."

The third one named Celia appeared to not have a care in the world. She was in the air as if she was lying down on the ground, acting as lazy to her heart's content. "Hm? Oh... You need my help? Ah, but Nicole... with your sharp wit, I've figured you could handle Lily's childish excuses with ease."

Nicole grinned. "Thank you, Celia," she said with a saccharine tone. Lily on the other hand, pouted.

Lily hovered in front of him again and stared intensely at him. "Could you two morons please help me with this? I swear, he started coughing just as Nicole made that vulgar remark about my... my..."

Nicole's eyebrows perked. "Hunger for his-"

"That is not what I said!" she blurted. "And we're ghosts! We don't have any desires like that anymore!"

"Uh, I can say otherwise. I need a dick in me like, now."

"Nicole!" Lily howled. "B-By the gods, you're horrible. Do you have no sense of tact left in you?"

Nicole started to fiddle with her long hair. She carefully brushed it with care and absentmindedly gave Lily some of her attention. "All I've got left in me is the thirst for satisfaction... that only blondes can quell." She moved her eyebrows in a knowing, suggestive manner. Her dead eyes gave off this sensation of naughtiness that made Jaune short of breath. Why couldn't Jaune meet a woman like this that was alive? "Well? Do you think you could handle what I have packing?"

Jaune let out a less than masculine squeal as Nicole started to unbutton her jacket. His friends all stopped what they were doing and met his gaze with wide eyes. Scratch that, everyone in the cafeteria was staring. The three ghosts did as well, with different expressions. Nicole appeared to be smug, like this was all part of her plan. Lily had a mixed look of curiosity, embarrassment, and... relief? Celia on the other hand, appeared to be snoozing away, even after his scream.

"G-Gotta take a dump!" Jaune mustered. He stood up and bolted for the door. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he was going to be confronted by those girls eventually. Ought as well get somewhere appropriate for a proper conversation. He didn't want to appear to be going crazy.

Jaune busted into his room and slammed the door shut, still flustered over his eyes almost losing their virginity. That one accident with his sister didn't count... It didn't!

As expected, the girls appeared, phasing through his door like it wasn't even there. Nicole retained her smug look as Lily struggled to wake Celia up. Lily didn't look too pleased though.

"I can't believe you're that indecent."

"What?" Nicole said nonchalantly. "I managed to get him to react to us. Just as you suspected, he really can see us for some reason. It's not like anyone was going to be able to see my goods if he didn't react like that. And if he really couldn't see us, it wouldn't matter. But now we know our little innocent boy has quite the little gift..."

Even though she couldn't physically touch him, Jaune felt a cold chill under his chin, where Nicole traced her fingers. Jaune sat on his bed, leaning backwards as she approached. He was at her mercy.

"So, young man... You are unique. You are aware of our presence. You can communicate with us." She went on with her list as she floated around him like a snake coiling around its prey, ready to sink its fangs. "I know you aren't very familiar with us, but we're quite familiar with you."

Jaune could practically feel her words caressing his ears.

"We'd like to ask for a few favors, if you don't mind?"

Jaune was about to nod, easily ready to comply.

"I'd happily offer the best sight you'll ever see in exchange..." She began to stroke her... womanly areas with her finger. Thankfully, Lily's protests and squawks broke the mood.

Jaune still couldn't help but whimper. So it was true then? His mother was right, it _is_ possible for a woman to hit on a boy...


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole, the one with the long brown hair, brushed aside her bangs again. She appeared to be in her early twenties. She was... well-developed which only made it more difficult for Jaune to make eye contact with her. And whenever he'd managed to maintain eye contact, she'd wink or blow him a kiss. Her laughter only made his cheeks flush more.

Lily's white hair reminded him of Weiss, despite the length of it. The style of her hair reminded him of Ruby's. Her attitude was noticeably different as well. However, her mannerisms and the way she ridiculed Nicole reminded him of Weiss and Yang. Well, whenever Yang made a dirty joke rather than a bad pun and Weiss heard it with a flustered lecture on how indecent it was. With Ruby out of hearing distance of course.

Celia on the other hand was floating without a care to the heated discussion the other two were having. Well, Nicole was just giving half of her attention to the irritated Lily. Her hair was even longer than Nicole's, reaching the heels of her feat. It didn't droop down to the ground as she was floating in the air, as if she were lying down. Gravity didn't exactly affect them then? Celia's apathy even reminded him of how Blake was at first before Yang managed to get her to socialize over reading a book.

Jaune sat quietly on his bed with his legs and hands together. He felt tense, not just because of the bizarre situation he found himself in. Well, it could've been worse. They could've been hostile rather than pretty and entertaining to watch.

"Nicole, I will end you!" Lily declared. Well, at least two of them seemed rather friendly.

"Technically, someone has done that for you already," she pointed out. She let out a slight, half-hearted laugh. "At least you got to go on your own terms, kid."

Lily's malice dissipated as she lowered herself onto Pyrrha's bed. It was intimidating how she'd float above them to demonstrate authority, but it was a fresh sight to see her silent, despite being acquainted with her for only a few minutes. Nicole was right though; the three of them were dead, and he wasn't sure how touchy of a subject it was for them. How long have they been ghosts? Do they know why this is? Are there others like them?

They seemed to only be just as puzzled.

"Jaune, was it?" Lily asked. He nodded quickly. An odd chill was sent down his spine as Lily spoke calmly. Her voice was... alluring. "As we have mentioned, it's actually quite a relief to see someone can see us. As ghosts, we don't exactly have the same capabilities as ordinary people. I don't know about Nicole or Celia, but I've got family I've been meaning to contact. They... they don't know I'm dead."

Jaune felt a pit in his stomach. Nicole silently floated nearby Celia as she watched as well. Celia was wide awake and listening intently.

"I... don't have much to offer you, Jaune. Admittedly, I was ecstatic to find out you could communicate with us. I don't know if it's a semblance or whatever, but that doesn't matter. I ask of you to help us with our final wishes."

Jaune wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't obligated to help them; they were complete strangers. It'd be an issue if he were to acknowledge their existence in front of anyone. Yet, it was a no brainer.

"So long as it's within reason, I'd be happy to help however I can," he said. Lily's pale face brightened at that. Nicole gave a small smile as Celia began to doze off again. "However, I have one condition."

Lily crossed her arms. "And what would that be?"

"I'd like to know a bit more about all of you." Lily's eyes narrowed. "Seeing as how I'm the only living person that can communicate with you, I figured I'd be the one you'd like to have conversation with, besides each other if it's not always like that. I'm not sure if this counts as the afterlife for you, but it doesn't seem you'll be moving on soon, if there's anything beyond this."

"We haven't seen anyone else," Nicole added. "Believe me, we're pretty much the only ghosts to exist. These two happened to appear next to me one day in Vale. Lily is from Atlas, while Celia is from Mistral. It's not much to go on, but nobody else has shown up. And I've been wandering around the world for a long time, so I can confirm this isn't normal. It's led me to believe ghosts are drawn to me for whatever reason, and there aren't many to begin with. If there is something beyond our current state, something's bound us here."

"What is it _you_ want?" Jaune blurted. Nicole's smile grew as she tilted her head. "I-I just want to start plotting how I can fulfill your final wishes."

Nicole adjusted herself into a sitting as she crossed one leg over the other. "I have no desires anymore. I mean, I long for some intimacy from a man, but I'm afraid that wish is impossible to grant at the moment. And I prefer my blondes with a bit more meat on their bones."

"I-I didn't need that last bit..." Jaune said.

"I'm content with how things are," Nicole went on. "Celia seems to be quite alright as well, but I know she'd like to discuss her request with you once she's in the mood. Lily obviously wants her family to know about her fate, but I really don't have anything else to do. I've known these two for a short period, and I wouldn't mind being stuck with them."

"That's a compliment, right?" Lily said.

"I just took your compliment virginity~" Nicole smiled. "Hopefully not your only one..."

"You're insufferable..."

* * *

**Alright, so I got caught up with my other story. Wow, it's been fun writing that one. I'll be trying to update this every four days as well, and the chapters will be longer from here on out. Plus, they'll have less exposition and more humor. I absolutely love writing asinine conversations with characters like Nicole.**

**Fun fact: It really is fun teasing people like Lily and Jaune. Not that I personally do that to my friends...**

**Friends are overrated.**

**Next chapter: December 2nd**


	3. Chapter 3

"So Jaune," his partner said. "Are you feeling alright?"

His cheeks flushed. Not just because Pyrrha looked just as flustered, but because Nicole kept wiggling her eyebrows right beside Pyrrha. Not that she knew that a ghost was right there. It didn't help with how Nicole kept commenting how firm Pyrrha's breasts looked. Averting his eyes from Pyrrha's gaze probably didn't help his case, but he didn't want his eyes to fall on Nicole... groping Pyrrha's assets, unbeknownst to her.

"I feel just fine," he said.

"Oh, I bet you do..." Nicole purred.

"Everything is perfectly fine," he repeated, his mind shattering at the ludicrous situation. He knew Pyrrha couldn't feel Nicole's antics, but his temper flared as Nicole kept happily doing... that. He couldn't even look at Pyrrha without glancing at Nicole's perverted expressions. The fake moans she made didn't help either.

"Jaune..." Nicole moaned. "Take me, you stud."

Jaune wanted to slam his head against the wall and find a place to sit down. He sat on his bed and Pyrrha did as well, much to his surprise. She scooted closer to him and brushed a few of her scarlet bangs aside, revealing her radiant emerald eyes. She pressed her forehead against his own.

"You're pretty warm," Pyrrha commented. She held his cheek and gazed into his soul. Since when was his partner so pretty!? Well, she was always beautiful, but why did it feel so different this time?

"So warm and sticky..." Nicole added.

Jaune almost squealed as Pyrrha's warm breath tickled his neck. He would not get overly excited. Not with Pyrrha! He couldn't do such a thing! Where on Remnant did Lily and Celia go? He really needed them to drag Nicole away to anywhere but here. Scratch that. Celia was still here, but snoozing away. Useless ghost girl...

"Perhaps you've come down with something?" Pyrrha guessed.

Nicole grinned. "Heh. She said c-"

"M-maybe..." Jaune laughed. "I guess I should just go to bed early then. You can go ahead and meet up with the others, Pure, don't let me hold you back."

Pyrrha glanced at the digital clock he never knew they had. "It's not even evening yet."

_Pyrrha, you kind, considerate soul. Please take a hint when a wandering ghost girl is teasing me and I really need a chance to relax myself!_

Now that he thought about it, with the ghost trio constantly lurking around, he wasn't going to get any privacy any time soon, was he? How would he... give himself self-care? He was a hormonal teenager, damn it! He had needs too! He couldn't begin to imagine the embarrassment he'd feel if Nicole phased in and started commenting on his size or something. Showering was out of the question as well. Goodbye, hygiene... He could hear it already, Nicole's comments on his figure or how she'd prefer her sticks to be bigger.

_I'm ruined for marriage already..._

Pyrrha rested her hand on his shoulder. She wasn't wrong, he was feeling hot, but it was mainly because of Nicole's behavior and how Pyrrha's... Pyrrha's...

How has he not noticed how stacked she was until now? He mentally smacked himself for that one. Pyrrha's cleavage did not help his little friend with his current condition. He did his best to think about anything else. However, his mind jumped towards his other friends, especially Team RWBY. And all of them were practically the manifestation of beauty. What was it with the women in this school...?

"Well," Jaune drawled. "I think I could go for a small nap then. See how I feel later?"

Pyrrha blinked. "Well, why don't I go to the cafeteria and fetch you some soup? That might help you feel better."

"Sure!" he blurted. "I mean, thank you. That'd be nice."

Nicole pantomimed how babies were made with her fingers as Pyrrha stood up and made her way to the door, swaying her hips ever so slightly. Jaune mentally slapped himself, waking him from his reverie. He felt guilty eyeing his partner like that. Nicole floated nearby him, a huge grin on her face.

"I don't know how you're so pent up," he sighed. "Considering our current situation, it's not like you have to keep teasing me like this, especially with my partner in the room. I mean, it's not easy, alright?"

"With how you clearly need to get laid? Well, join the club. I ought as well invite your friend as well. The poor girl really needs to step up her game."

"Why would Pyrrha need to? I bet she has plenty of guys and even girls that want a chance to be with her."

Nicole stopped fiddling with her hair and lowered herself to sit next to him. She gave him a good look, making Jaune hold his breath before she sighed and let out a soft laugh.

"So you're one of those guys, hm? Heh, yeah, she'll need all the help she can get with how reserved she is."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Pyrrha stopped in her tracks and silently pressed herself against the door. She listened and heard Jaune's voice but couldn't hear the other occupant. Just where was she hiding!? It was difficult to ascertain what was going on with her partner, but she managed to piece it together.

With how flustered he's been, and how he clearly wanted her to leave the room... It was obvious. Jaune had a girlfriend, and he was hiding her in their room! How scandalous! How unnerving... To think someone else really was listening in on their conversation. She knew that slight chill wasn't nothing. Why would Jaune want to hide this though?

_"I don't know how you're so pent up..."_

Jaune's voice. She couldn't pick up the girl's though. Just who was it? What were they going to do next? By the gods, she wasn't about to listen on, on... _that_, was she!? Pyrrha desperately tried to fill in the blanks with the little bits she managed to hear. Her mind was clouded with Jaune's form as her cheeks heated up. And... and... the memory of how she walked in on him that one time.

_No! Don't think about that!_

* * *

**I am back. Next chapter will be longer, but I ain't got a clue when that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I take it you have a better understanding of what I've put up with for the past few months?" Lily asked.

Jaune groaned into his pillow. Nicole, that monster, had been teasing him nonstop since Pyrrha left until Lily finally came back. Lily had Nicole fetch Celia, granting the two of them some time for some silence. Apparently when Nicole gets in the mood, she can be very persuasive, and can even manage to convince someone incredibly apathetic like Celia to move. Well, according to Lily at least.

"Never mind that disgrace of a woman," Lily sneered. Her pale bangs were swatted aside as she floated next to him, meeting his eyes as she lied down, similar to what he was doing. Right, ghosts defied the laws of gravity or something. "Jaune Arc, it seems you'll be stuck with us until we can properly move on to the afterlife, if this isn't it already. I've theorized that the three of us need to find some sort of closure in order to move on. I don't know why you of all people will be my supposed savior. Perhaps it's a semblance or something of that nature, but I can't afford to be picky I suppose."

"Why must this be so difficult?" she added. "Don't get me wrong, Arc, I intend to pay you back for your assistance somehow, but..." She held her hands against her chest, almost as if she were praying like those nuns did back at the church in his home before Beacon.

"Whatever your problem is, it's still something very personal," he assumed. "And despite how I'm the key to helping you find some closure, it's difficult opening up to someone you barely know."

"Obviously, wouldn't you say?" Lily adjusted herself so that she was facing the ceiling. "I... don't know how to go about this. I'm not the type to surround myself with friends, if you understand where I'm coming from." She shook her head. "I'm not going to Nicole for advice on this. Maybe you could ask one of your friends somehow. I'm certain that one of them is bound to come up with something."

"What about Celia?"

"What about her?"

"Well," Jaune pondered for a moment. "She's been rather quiet ever since I've first noticed the three of you. I presume you know more about her than I do, considering you've been in this state for at least a few months now?"

Lily's eyes danced with guilt. "Despite how Celia and I have been like this for months, I haven't gone out of my way to speak with her. She... seems to prefer sleeping anyway, although I myself have felt no desire nor the need to sleep anymore." She adopted a melancholy look. "Maybe that's just her way of telling me she's not interested in speaking with me."

Jaune wasn't sure what to make of Celia. Drowsiness could've been a sign of depression, or even nihilism if he wanted to push it. He doubted Nicole would be as difficult to approach, but she had her own unique set of barriers Lily had a hard time getting around. Nicole has been at this for years though, hasn't she? She even said she no longer had any meaningful desires. She even pointed out how Lily got to go out on her own terms... That said a lot about both of their circumstances.

Perhaps building trust with each of them will make it easier for them to open up. He bet even Nicole had some final wishes deep down, beneath that cheeky exterior.

"Well, once Nicole gets back with Celia, maybe we could-"

"I don't wish to speak in some group therapy session or anything of the sort." Lily snapped. She crossed her arms and averted her gaze from him. "I... don't trust them with what bothers me either."

Why must this be so difficult...? He was surprised Lily had this much trouble opening up to them. Sure, they didn't seem like the kind of women he'd want to be friends with either, but when you can only communicate with less than a handful of people, it's far better than being completely alone, right?

"Let's start with what I know then," he suggested. "Nicole mentioned you were from Atlas, and your family has no clue about your fate?"

"I was hysterical when I realized someone else was in a similar position as me," she explained. "I don't wish to play the guessing game, Arc."

Alright, fair.

"Jaune," he said. "Please, no need to be so formal." He offered a small smile. "I want to help you after all."

Lily averted her gaze, a mixture of emotions plastered on her face. "Then... feel free to call me Lily."

"Well, we don't need to rush this. Obviously, I have classes that'll keep me busy for a while, but I have my first break coming up for the end of the first semester and soon the Vytal Festival. Once the break arrives, I'll have plenty of time to try to sort something out regarding your last wish. It'll also give us plenty of time to get more comfortable with another in the meantime."

"I see your point. Thank you for not pushing me, Jaune... I'd much rather go about my own pace rather than Nicole's. I think she left tact behind when she entered this phase of life, if you could call it that."

"I'll have you know even I wouldn't cross certain lines." Nicole said. She was right by the door with Celia, who appeared to be attentive. "Now, I'm not sure about Celia here, but I for one don't need any closure for my regrets. What's done is done, and that's all there is to it. Once you help Celia and Lily, kid, I'll be out of your hair, wandering around Remnant again." She winked. "You never know, if I encounter more ghosts, I'll bring them to you if I can't find anyone else with your eyes."

That was a good point. There could be more out there just like these three. But... why did he have the feeling there was much more to this?


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure it's alright for me to take this?" Jaune held the stack of lien in his hands, unsure of what to make of the situation. Nicole had pointed out that traveling to Atlas might get expensive for him, and he wasn't exactly brimming with cash at the moment. "I mean, I don't-"

"Must we engage in this song and dance again?" the woman wondered. "You won't be able to balance your school with work, not to mention how you'd fail to make enough lien for the expenses. Consider this a gift from me. I wish for Celia and Lily to find some closure, after all."

"That's incredibly generous of you, but..." His eyes narrowed. He struggled to find a way to phrase this without offending her. "It's just that, you know, a box full of lien hidden in an abandoned apartment of Vale seems rather..."

"Like I said, my boyfriend wasn't exactly the best person to be with. He had plenty of enemies. And when you stir that with an abundance of paranoia and anxiety, you're bound to take precautions to hide your precious treasure."

"Was he some evil businessman?"

"Cute, but you're partially right. Evil is such an understatement..."

Jaune scratched behind his hair which was covered by his hood. Nicole directed him to three locations before this, only to find the remnants of the loot she had expected to find. It was certainly odd, but Nicole assured him how this was alright and he had her blessing.

"He's dead as well, but thankfully he's probably burning for eternity to atone for his sins." She gave a dark smile. "Not by his choice of course." Why did that make her even scarier yet slightly more charming? Maybe this was his karma for lying to get into Beacon. An older woman constantly teasing him was fun at times, but there was the fact she wouldn't leave him alone...

Maybe she was lonely?

"Oi! Come on, move your butt. I want to check if the other spots have been raided."

If that were the case, she hid it well.

* * *

Pyrrha glanced at her scroll again. It wasn't like Jaune to head off to Vale unannounced, especially that far downtown. According to the map, he'd visited a few apartment complexes and was now in a club. A nightclub...? Jaune didn't seem to be the type to mingle in such a place, and it was the afternoon.

Her face flushed. Could this be the work of the woman Jaune was speaking to the other day? She felt herself tense as she recalled the other day's events. That woman... No, his _girlfriend_ was in their room doing who knows what with him. Was that why Jaune suddenly left during lunch? Could his girlfriend summon him whenever she wanted and he'd come running? Why did this... excite her and frustrate her immensely?

She could picture it... Her on a throne with a bell to summon Jaune. And soon he'd have enough and defy her, claiming her chastity for his own as he-

"Hi, Pyrrha!"

"Ah!"

Nora was sent tumbling across their dorm as Pyrrha used her shield as a battering ram. "I'm sorry!"

Well, so long as this woman wasn't taking advantage of him, she wouldn't have to worry too much at the moment. It's not like she was forcing him into situations he wasn't comfortable with.

* * *

"That is not appropriate!" Jaune squealed. Throughout his time with Nicole, he'd try to figure out more about her among other things. What could she do as a ghost? Could she interact with any physical objects? Could she possess anything or anyone? "Why must you... I didn't-"

"You implied it, sweetie." Her fingers almost phased through him, but she placed them under his chin anyway. He could've sworn he felt some force actually lift his face up to meet her eyes as she floated above him. "I'll admit, I'm flattered and tempted, but I'm afraid you're still a bit too young for my tastes."

His mind died.

"I'm afraid I can only do so much in terms of this theory of yours." She reached for one of his hoodie's straps and tried to lift them. "I can only barely move objects. And as for that possession idea of yours... I'm afraid I cannot possess that sex doll of yours nor your girlfriend. A shame. I wouldn't mind feeling that erotic uproar of hormones again..."

"I have neither a doll nor a girlfriend..." He blinked. "And I don't think of you in such a manner!"

She barked a laugh. Curse that woman...

Nicole's final stop was a nightclub in the slums of Vale. He couldn't tell how popular it'd be since it was still daylight, but the two bouncers at the entrance suggested that they got good business. Jaune sighed to himself and pondered. He looked at Nicole, who was out in the open. She realized he was hiding behind a pillar and made her way over to him.

"What's the matter? I told you the password, so they'll let you in without any hassle. You'll also have me to offer advice if you find yourself in a tight position."

"I know, but... You haven't exactly inspired any confidence in me. You'll be fine, since you're a ghost. But what if this comes back to bite me, or-"

"Shush," she said. "If that's the case then I have a backup plan. Now get over there and say the password."

"But-"

"Do it," she snapped.

He gulped and obeyed. He adjusted the medical mask he bought from a convenience store that served as his disguise along with his cheap sunglasses. He tried to look confident as he marched over to the entrance. The two bouncers didn't look fazed, even though he was a few inches taller than them. He glared at their red shades, unable to get a read on them.

"I'm meeting with idiots, the honed blatant lies and can kill."

The one man in front of him took a good step back and looked at his colleague who was equally as flustered. He hastily opened the door and ushered him inside as his colleague rushed in.

"P-please, step inside, sir."

He wanted to bombard Nicole with a bunch of questions, but knew he'd look like a maniac if he started yelling at thin air.

The interior of the club mesmerized him. He wondered if Yang would have a fun time at a place like this. The glass of the floor and pillars looked interesting and no doubt expensive. He noticed the other bouncer from the entrance signaling him over to the bar, where an extremely tall man was waiting, arms crossed.

He'd forgotten how easily intimidated he was.

"Eighty," he grunted. "Never thought I'd see you all grown up like this. I take it you're here for some work?"

Nicole grabbed his attention, no doubt worried he was caught up in his anxiety.

"Tell him you're here for the box."

"The box," Jaune said. "I'm only here for the box."

The man erected himself and shuffled.

"About that..."

"Slam your fist on the table and demand the whereabouts of the box," Nicole instructed. Her eyes flared. "Do it!"

He did so, startling the bouncer and earning a glare from the man behind the counter. "The box," he echoed. "Where is it?"

"I'm getting to that. You see, some blondie came in here a while ago and-"

"Jaune, sweetie? I want you to repeat after me, do you understand?"

Jaune tuned out the man for a moment and focused his attention on Nicole, whom was right behind the man. She did not look amused for once. She adopted this far more terrifying aura as she levitated above them, inducing more fear towards _her_.

"I do not care for your incompetence, Hei," Jaune began to repeat Nicole's words. "This asinine story of yours has nothing to do with what I'm here for. I highly suggest you consider your position here. You're aware of who I am, no? Or would you care for a far more impressionable reminder?"

"No!" he cried. "No... There's no need. I don't need to recreate another blondie incident..."

* * *

"Nicole," Jaune snarled. "I thought this was going to be... simple..."

Nicole was ahead of him, her body contorted as she burst out in uproarious joy. Her normally alluring laughter was replaced with waves and waves of aggressive euphoria. She directed her attention at him and gave a large toothy grin as she cupped his cheeks with her hands.

"Now that, was exhilarating! Well done, my boy. I haven't had fun like that in years. Hahaha!"

He didn't say a word as she led him to the next spot.


	6. Chapter 6

A gunshot rang. Jaune held the pistol firmly in his hands and felt a bit sick to his stomach. He understood Nicole's point; a ranged weapon would do a lot for him. Yet his fighting style and Crocea Mors weren't meant to have much else added to them. Jaune aimed the gun again, taking deep breaths and extending his arms as Nicole instructed. Despite his initial impressions of her, she was quite a good teacher.

"Remember," she said. "You don't need to keep one of your eyes closed. Just keep your arms out, your aim steady, and focus down the sights. Now, the recoil would be an issue for beginners like you, but since you're training to be a huntsman, I think you'll get the hang of it."

Jaune continued to practice. Nicole would inspect his posture and catch any mistakes he made, allowing him to perform better. She wasn't too pleased whenever she caught him repeating the same mistakes though.

She sighed to herself. "Alright, that'll do for now." Jaune holstered his pistol and pressed the button next to him to bring the sheet of paper he'd been firing at closer to them. Nicole didn't look thrilled. "Your aim is all over the place, but at least you were able to hit a stationary target from a good distance. I think we'll hold off getting you a gun. Plus, I don't know much about the laws these days pertaining to students carrying weapons."

That was an issue with the general public. Even though they were huntsmen, plenty of people were disturbed by large, dangerous weaponry brandished by people that could kill the Grimm with ease. And then there was that incident of students getting drunk and firing their weapons in public… It was a major scandal for the huntsmen academies and prep schools.

"Anyway," she continued. "We can sort out the paperwork once we inquire about it, and I think you'll be set."

"I understand this is good to invest in for my career, but I'm not sure how it benefits you, Nicole."

"Silly boy…" she cooed. She appeared before him and offered a sultry smile. "If you're dead, how can the others find a way to move on? I'm simply making sure you live for as long as you could. I wouldn't want to risk losing you to beyond what stage I'm in too soon."

He wasn't sure what to make of the woman. Jaune returned the pistol he had borrowed and thanked the man behind the counter. Nice guy. The moment he flashed his school ID, he was overly eager to help him find a weapon suitable for him. Nicole led the way out the door. Well, she phased through it and left him to open it himself. Jaune noticed how the sun was beginning to set. He checked his scroll and grimaced. He wasn't going to make in time for dinner.

"Nicole, I think I'll be eating out tonight."

"Before that Jaune, I'd like for us to search for one more cache." She flew up, trying to gauge where they were located. When she came back down, she had lost her trademark grin. "I believe it's nearby and the last one here in this district. To my knowledge, at least. Would you mind if we got that first?"

He didn't have a good reason to object. He shook his head.

"Not at all."

"Lovely," she purred.

Nicole led the way but stayed at a pace he could keep up with. She seemed to have no repercussions for flying that much. Maybe she just doesn't get tired… Well, he doubted she had energy to exert anyway. Nicole occasionally flew to gain altitude and scope out the surroundings. Likely trying to get a good look at the area, see if she recognizes anything.

Jaune began to contemplate, now that she wasn't busy teasing him. He felt tense during that conversation at that nightclub, but he was far more concerned about Nicole and her apparent joy in partaking in such things. She was an assertive woman, but he'd never met somebody quite like that before. Who is she really? Her boyfriend has caches scattered around Vale like this? She knew passwords to meet with some rather shady men…?

Either there's more to this woman, or he's being paranoid. She's expressed no ulterior motives, and he couldn't think of any she'd desire. Maybe he really was just getting stressed out over this. She wants to help Lily and Celia after all…

She signaled for him to catch up. She stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse that would attract a lot of attention from civilians if Jaune had entered. Thankfully, this particular area of the docks seemed rather quiet. There were signs of gang activity everywhere with graffiti and the residue of cigars, but nothing too out of the ordinary. He adjusted his hoodie and mask before he went in.

The place was incredibly dark. Nicole was in the same boat as him, since she didn't have night vision or anything of the sort. It would've been cool, but he didn't think it'd be something she would be granted for being dead and all. She went on and scouted the place, probably to find the cache's hiding spot. Jaune felt his way along the wall to look for the light switch. Unfortunately, he found something else. Or rather, someone found him.

"Hands in the air, pal."

Jaune felt something jab his forehead. Nicole noticed this and looked horrified, crying out his name before rushing over to him. He doubted she'd be able to do anything, and he couldn't much mind to her with what felt like the barrel of a firearm threatening to send a bullet through his head. He raised his arms slowly and tried his best to suppress the urge to cry.

Jaune wasn't armed and not in a favorable position. The man holding the weapon edged forward, forcing Jaune to step back. Step by step, Jaune noticed the weapon against his head wasn't a normal firearm, but a cane. No doubt it had the properties of a gun, but it wasn't like he could take his chances. Something glowed in the dark, and Jaune noticed smoke emanating from it.

"Roman Torchwick..." Nicole growled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well if it isn't another little brat," Roman said. He puffed another cloud of smoke that made Jaune wince. "I doubt you're one of those gangsters that occupied this place before I came around. Not with that for an outfit."

Roman nudged Jaune back again with his cane. Jaune could make out how the man's finger was over the trigger, ready to fire should he feel the need to. He needed to diffuse the situation and assure him he wasn't a threat somehow. If this guy found out he's a huntsman... No, if he dug around in his pockets for his school ID, he's screwed. Or maybe he could make a gamble and assure him that Beacon would hunt him down should anything happen to him. No, too risky. And he couldn't rely on his team to track him. They wouldn't have a reason to look for him.

Nicole was worried. She desperately tried to hit Roman, only to phase through him like she weren't even there. Was she though? Jaune could see her, but she had no influence on their surroundings.

"Now I'm willing to bet that some punk snooping around here is only trying to find a new hideout or something along those lines," Roman said. "You don't look like anything special, so I doubt you're here for me. However, I don't like liabilities. Especially the ones that look like blabbers."

"Jaune, repeat what I say," Nicole urged.

"I'm not here for trouble," Jaune barely uttered. "I don't even know who you are, so I don't have any reason to go against you. You look like a reasonable gentleman. So why don't you lower the weapon so we can have a proper chat about this?"

"Sorry kid, but-"

"If you're willing to let me go, I can offer you a rather generous sum of money." Nicole kept instructing him, remaining composed. Jaune did his best to copy her in that regard as well. The man lowered his weapon. "I'm led to believe there is something here I am keen to acquire. Something I need to retrieve. Again, I'm not here to cause you any trouble. I don't know who you are or why you're so defensive, but we can keep things simple by letting me walk out of here."

"And what's keeping me from shooting you right here and now for this cash?"

Jaune hesitated. Nicole appeared to be stuck, desperately trying to find something to say. Roman raised his weapon again, convinced he was done.

"I've been retrieving the contents of multiple caches across this city," he blurted. Nicole screeched, but allowed him to continue. "I have some of the contents on me right now. All of which is cash, and a good amount of it I'm willing to offer for my life. I'm also willing to share the contents of the rest of the caches I've been assigned to find. However, if you kill me here, you'll be missing out on an exorbitant amount of lien compared to what I have on me."

Roman kept his cane up, right up against Jaune's head. He took his cigar with his free hand and tossed it aside.

"Alright, now you have me considering this little tale of yours. You've been assigned to collect this cash from someone, right?"

"That's correct." Nicole's eyes widened when he continued. "They're not the kind of person to disappoint-"

Nicole tried to shut his mouth, but her hands disappeared before him. She almost flew right into him. Roman grew a rather cocky grin.

"So let me take a wild guess here, kid. If I took this money here and now from your corpse, I'll have someone coming after me?" Nicole signaled for him to keep quiet. Jaune obeyed and said nothing. "Well, if I did let you go and you kept your end of the deal, you'd be short on the expected amount of cash you need to bring back this boss of yours, right?"

Jaune's eyes narrowed. It then clicked. That's why Nicole looked so panicked. He basically put Roman in a situation where it'd be a lose-lose if he assumed Jaune was telling the truth. He was, in a way. But Nicole wasn't in the position to avenge Jaune should he actually die. If Roman killed him here, his supposed boss would send men after him. If Jaune kept his end of the deal, he'd be significantly short on his quota or entirely, if Roman was that greedy, and would demand the truth. It'd prompt the boss to send someone after Roman anyway.

"Roman Torchwick being this cautious...?" Nicole wondered.

"I'm already short," Jaune admitted. "But my boss is aware this might have occurred. You see, these caches have been relatively untouched, but some of them have already been looted by who knows. I've only managed to locate two so far," he bluffed. Nicole said the last one was here, right? "I have about four thousand lien on me right now from those two alone. I have a few more to get, and if you let me go, you'll be much richer. I'm willing to part with sixty percent of my findings. Of course, any higher than that may tip off my boss."

Roman appeared to actually be considering it.

"Jaune, this man is one that's far more capable than your average thief," Nicole warned. "I don't know what'd going through his mind, but it's not like even twenty thousand lien is enough to satisfy him. Especially in a situation like this."

"Kid, let's say I agree to this deal of yours... But instead of the cash, I want to test this little story of yours. If your boss is really dangerous enough to place a hit on me for going against him, that means he's got connections, yeah?"

"She," he corrected.

"She...?" Roman's eyes danced a bit. "Name." He demanded.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaune collapsed into his seat. He didn't feel sick because of the airship, but the fact he was connected with one of the most notorious individuals in all of Vale. Nicole assured him he'd be fine, but Jaune kept his head in his hands, wondering if all this was truly worth it. Nicole tried to offer some comforting words, but they went through him. Much like Nicole's hands when she tried to stroke his back.

Nicole promised him she did know someone with the qualifications Roman was looking for, but he didn't want to hear it. He couldn't ponder about that now, not with how he felt.

Roman snapped a picture of Jaune's face as collateral, just so he knew the face of the guy he'd have to hunt down should he fail to keep his end of the bargain. No, if Roman found out about his affiliations with Beacon or his family...

"Jaune?" Nicole whispered. "Are you okay...?"

"Never thought I'd see the day where you'd be so soft-spoken, Nicole." Jaune wiped away a tear, but firmly gripped the final cache with his free hand. "It's actually quite nice. You know, I think even Lily would be more fond of you if you toned it down a bit. Sort of like what you're doing right now..."

"I'm sorry, Jaune." Nicole sat next to him, fixating her gaze on the window. "I didn't think... No, that's foolish of me. I was careless and eager to get you to collect the caches... Partly because I wanted to use you as a vessel of sorts to my old life, but I wound up dragging you into some uncharted territory. Bloody hell. Roman Torchwick of all people..."

"This is for Lily and Celia."

"Pardon?"

"After I help Lily and Celia find closure, we're done. That's it. You're off doing whatever it was you were doing before, Nicole."

"Jaune, I can-"

"The money and this associate of yours will be enough. Once I help those two and get Roman off my back, we're square. I need nothing else from you, okay?"

Nicole's lips were shut tight. Jaune could see it out of the corner of his eye, but he wish he hadn't stolen a glance. Nicole was trying to smile, but he could tell some tears were beginning to fall. She turned away from him and reached for her face. He hugged the locked cache even tighter than before, and did his best to avoid feeling guilty. Despite her quirks, Nicole wasn't that bad to keep around, but...

"That cache has a rotary lock, no?" Nicole asked. Jaune inspected it and Nicole's suspicions were confirmed. "3-0-7."

Jaune sighed to himself and adjusted the cache's position. He surveyed his surroundings and felt relieved how no one was there to see him cry or the contents of the cache. He scrolled through the numbers and with a small click, the box opened to reveal no lien. Nicole's eyes narrowed at the lack of currency and instructed him to check the only things present. A small envelope along with a ring.

He inspected the silver ring that had an odd wing-like emblem on it. Nicole didn't seem to be as interested as he was.

"The envelope," she hissed.

Jaune felt lethargic. He almost tossed the envelope aside, but knew he'd get an earful from her if he did that, regardless of how somber the mood was. Inside was a few photos. The first one appeared to be Nicole with someone he didn't recognize. She was a little younger, and definitely looked just as cheeky as she did now. For some reason, she appeared to give off this more cheery aura. A far cry from how sultry of a woman she appeared to be now.

"That's him," she confirmed. "My dear boyfriend I sincerely hope burns in hell."

"What happened?" he blurted. This apathy... he felt no need to hold back right now. If anything, he felt he deserved some answers. She didn't feel the same though.

"A lot, but nothing noteworthy," she dismissed. "You can keep the rest of the photos, but keep that first one safe, Jaune. And that ring... I'll let you know when, but there'll be a time where it'd be smart to wear it."

An odd request along with more vague instructions, but he didn't have the urge to argue. He put the photo of Nicole and her boyfriend down and looked at the others. He suddenly had the urge to scream as his cheeks flushed and his jeans grew tighter.

"N-Nicole! What are these!?" He took the few other photos and tried to smudge them into Nicole's face, only for them to go right through her.

"Nudes. I mean, pretty obvious, don't you think? I honestly forgot I could do that with my-"

"I don't need the context behind these!"

Nicole floated before him and reverted to her usual self. "I said you could keep them, dear. Consider this a little treat. Feel free to use them however you wish. Better off being used for something, am I right? And hey, I'm dead so it's not like I really care if you spread these for whatever reason. Actually, would this suffice as your petty payback? I can't say I'm personally into this kind of foreplay, but-"

Jaune tuned her out, too fixated on the fact he didn't have the willpower to toss these photos out the window. He could see his mother now, incredibly disappointed in him for being so scandalous. And if his team were to find out...? But, these were nudes! Of an incredibly foxy woman, no less! Curse you hormones. Curse you...

He didn't feel as guilty when he decided to keep them.


End file.
